Of Woos and Chased
by ElvinaPotter
Summary: ‘ Damn him ‘ thought Yuuri. He gave out a frustrated sigh then growl. ‘ Damn you Conrad for leading my thoughts in circle. Damn you for making me ache, my chess tighten, my inability to breathe steadily and properly. All's your fault'.
1. Chapter 1

**Of Woos and Chased.**

**Chapter 1.**

'_I've hooked, line and sinking…'_

King Yuuri Shibuya, the twenty seven(?) king of Shin Makoku sat quietly in the garden, admiring the lovely view his kingdom can offer. Eyerything around him radiated calmness. To others who saw him, they will think that he too is enjoying the lovely day. But he did not.

Lately, Yuuri is having heart problems. His chest sometimes aren't able to function properly. It is nothing serious of course, but its enough to get him worried. Which is what happen to him at the moment.

The truth is.. it all started because of a man. That said man has a warm brown eyes and brown hair. What so special about him? Simple. Yuuri is head over heals in love with him, Conrad Weller. The man who was with him through tick or tin.

' _Damn him '_ thought Yuuri. He gave out a frustrated sigh then growl_. ' Damn you Conrad for leading my thoughts in circle. Damn you for making me ache, my chess tighten, my inability to breathe steadily and properly. Damn you for being so kind and gentle and drop dead handsome. THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT '._

Since when Yuuri have this feelings he never know. But he suspect it from the beginning, since the moment he arrived at this alternative world. Unfortunately, at the time it was inconvenient of him to act on those feelings because 1) he is very unsure at leading a kingdom. 2) because of the instability of the kingdom, he need to stabilize and be sure that they will have peace for a very long time. 3) he was very naïve. 4) he _WAS_ engaged to Wolfram.

'_Thankfully the engagement's over'_. Yuuri thought with a shudder. _'Wolfram is very attractive. But the blonds temper really is a push over'._

Three years ago, when Yuuri was seventeen, he has a huge row with Wolfram. It was nothing new with Wolfram extremely jealousy, but to endure them every single day is very tiresome. Normally he, Yuuri, will bare with the ridicules assumption. But one day, during dinner, Wolfram jealousy gone too far. Yuuri, whose patience has finally ended, exploded and retaliated back at Wolfram. Most of the word he said he prefer to not repeat them. He remember every word he said that day cause Gunter to back away from him, Greta to hide behind Gwendal, who was schocked silence in his seat, both Cecilie and Annisina was speechless and wide eyed with disbelief, and Conrad just sat there, paler, and cringed at his every word.

So during that dinner, the engagement with Wolfram ended. Yuuri's relationship with Wolfram continue to be very stormy for a long time, until Gwendal decided to take Wolfram with him to patrol on the borders. Once they've been away from each other for two months, then only Yuuri's anger begin to cool down.

" Your Majesty?"

Yuuri turned to face his most trusted bodyguard and the object of his affection, Conrad.

" Conrad, how many times must I tell you to just call me Yuuri?"

Conrad just smile his usual smile. He wont tell anyone this but he keeps calling Yuuri, Your Majesty, just so to make Yuuri looked peeved. Conrad actually find it quite appealing.

Yuuri get up from his spot and start to head back inside the castle, Conrad at his heels.

" How was your training went Conrad?" asked Yuuri. Being near Conrad set his heartbeat to quicken at an alarming speed.

Conrad, who was busy admiring Yuuri's features -or ass- from behind quickly reply " It went well ". perhaps a little too fast

Yuuri suddenly halted and turn to face Conrad. It prove to be a mistake. Conrad looked like a fish out of water. Yuuri wonder why. He had feeling the Conrad was eyeing him just now, and hearing that his reply was too quick just now, Yuuri intended to know why.

" Conrad- what were you doing behind my back"

Conrad reaction was exactly how Yuuri wanted it to be. Yuuri smirked. He was floored and speechless, red face and wide eyes. His hand, as Yuuri can see, was shaking and sweating.

' _So he does have feelings for me!'_

Contrary to Wolfram believes, Yuuri was not a fool nor a wimp. He is actually very observant and intelligent. He suspected that Conrad has feelings for him for a long time, but didn't act upon it cause his engagement to Wolfram. To have Conrad acting like this, proves that his assumption is true and his feelings is return.

Yuuri slowly walks toward Conrad. And Conrad, who was still brain dead for being caught, start to back away. He prayed to Shinou that he get out of this mess. But no one seems to listen, because Conrad finds that he was trapped between Yuuri and a wall. Before he can get away, Yuuri pinned him against the wall, with his body being pressed to Conrad's.

' _Shinou help me '_ thought Conrad. He really is uncomfortable with the situation he lend himself into. And then way Yuuri looked at him isn't a helping matter. Yuuri is as tall as him now, and the position they are in, make his thoughts run wild.

" Conrad…"

" Yes Yuuri? "

" Am I right in thinking that you were checking me earlier, and from the way you looked, you have feelings for me?"

" Well, err-" Conrad stammered. He never stammered before. He is a soldier. And whatever Yuuri is doing to him makes his reasonable thoughts jump out the window. However before he can answer the questions, he was saved by Greta.

" Papa!"

Yuuri immediately released Conrad and face Greta with a big smile. Greta immediately hugs Yuuri and said that he is needed in his studies. Conrad took this time to leave.

If Conrad even bother to turn and look back, he will see that Yuuri is watching him with amused yet hungry eyes.

' _You can run, my dear Conrad. But I'm coming for you. You can not avoid me forever. You will be mine'_.


	2. Chapter 2

**Of Woos and Chased.**

**Chapter 2.**

That evening after dinner, Yuuri return to his room. Dinner as he remembered was an amusing one to say the least. Everyone was there including the object of his affection, Conrad.

Yuuri give out a smile as he remembered what happened during dinner.

**Flashback**

Yuuri entered the room, while whistling to himself. All the occupants of the room greeted him as he entered. As Yuuri seated himself at the table, he realized that Conrad isn't there yet. So he turn to Murata and ask "Where's Conrad?"

Murata just shrugged and said " Last time I saw him, he was by the pond."

Yuuri sigh. Then he watch everyone who already seated at the table. Gretta is sitting beside him talking to Wolfram about the various type of dances, Gunter ( Yuuri shuddered) is still watching him intently and with longing, Gwendal is as his usual self with frowning and thinking of you know what as Murata was trying to explain Earth's history of war, and Cecilie and Annisina is discussing about Annisina's latest invention which Yuuri has yet to witness.

Yuuri give out a secret smile as he realize something. All the seats are taken except the ones infront of him! That means Conrad will occupy it when he comes.

_Speaking of Conrad_

The said man just entered the room. He, as gracefully as ever, walk up to the table and take his seat infront of Yuuri.

Yuuri can see that Conrad is a little edgy around him. But that to be expected as Yuuri still intent on chasing after him.

_Afterall.. can anyone blame me for wanting this magnificent soldier in front of me.. it is his fault for always said that his heart, body and soul belongs to me. Now I intent on making it come true._

Dinner went smoothly. It was during desert that interesting thing happened.

"By the way, Conrart" said Cecilie "What happen to you this afternoon? You look like you had a few rounds with the Big Cimaron. All panting and flushed"

"What are talking about mother" said Wolfram. "Lord Weller never flushed"

"He did" said Murata. His eyes twinkling madly. "He was busy running away from certain someone who had him cornered and pinned to the wall"

Conrad chocked on his drinks and start coughing violently. The table was silent for a moment, then it explode. Cecilie was busy hugging her second son while demanding to know who the mysterious person is, Wolfram and Gwendal just stare at each other, Murata just lay back in his seat and watch everything with amusement while Yuuri just sit there, staring at Conrad, all the while trying to think of a way to help Conrad and at the same time, challenging him to deny what happened.

"Leave him be people" shouted Yuuri above all the commotion. "Why is it a big fuss with whom he is seeing?"

Murata turn to him and explain. "Conrad maybe a ferocious soldier, but when it comes to love, he avoided it as much as he can" then he added in a whisper. "That is after Julia's death. That is why if he fall in love again, we wanted to know who it is."

Yuuri nodded in understanding. By the way Conrad acted that afternoon, Yuuri thought that maybe he was a virgin or something. But then he thought, if Conrad return his feelings, why afraid to pursue it?. Then it dawn to Yuuri.

_Conrad, are you afraid I left you, like Julia did._

Yuuri catches Conrad's eyes in his. From what he can see, Conrad is painfully aware of his feelings, but also very afraid of what was to come.

"As much as I like to joint you." Said Conrad as he got up from the table. "I'm afraid I've to take my leave. I still have things to settle." With that he was gone.

"He still didn't tell us who pinned him" said Wolfram.

"Papa" said Greta.

Yuuri turn and look at his daughter.

"Yes Greta?"

"Was it not you who pinned him to the wall this afternoon when I come to get you?"

Oh crab! I've forgotten about her seeing us. How am I to cover this up? Great! All of them is looking at me…

"Your Majesty" said Gwendal, who deep voice of restrain anger suggest that he answered him with the truth. "What is Greta talking about?"

Yuuri sigh. Guess is about to come out in the open.

"Greta saw right. It was I who cornered and pinned him to the wall"

"You pinned my brother to the wall!" said Gwendal. His eyes were wide at this revelation. "Why on Shin Makoku did you do that?"

"It's not my fault that your brother have the charms with that lean body and posture of his, and his soft brown eyes and smile that melt hearts and a perfect round ass that's begging to be grope at-"

"Yuuri!" shouted Wolfram. Hands covering his ears as he jumped further away from him. " I do not need to hear your perverted description of my brother!"

"Your Majesty. If that is you view of my second son, tell me. What crosses your mind or how do you feel everytime you see him?" asked Cecilie as she lean closer to hear her kings word, so is Gwendal, Murata and Gunter.

"You really wanted to know?"

"Yes Your Majesty"

"Everytime I see him.." Yuuri said softly so only they can hear and not Wolfram and Greta. And his eyes were twinkling and clouded with anticipation and wanting. "…I admire his movements, how he walks, how he smile and all. The feeling I get was of course of tight chess which happen to be distracting. If Conrad didn't stop doing some certain things and reserved them especially for me, I'm afraid his going to taken sooner then he thinks."

All who heard Yuuri was floored at what he said. Never would they thought that they see this side of Yuuri. Yuuri get up and about to leave when Gwendal stopped him.

"If you dare broke his heart Your Majesty. I will make sure you suffer for the rest of your life" said Gwendal seriously. Behind him Wolfram nodded in agreement.

Yuuri stare at Gwendal for a moment, then he smile.

"Don't worry Gwendal. I will never do that. Now if you excuse me, I have a brother of yours to chased and woo."

With that Yuuri left the room. Never bothering to close the door behind him.

"Well" said Murata. A minutes after Yuuri left. "This will be entertaining to watch Yuuri chased down Conrad and wooing him too."

"Yes" said Gwendal. "Not to mention, is about time too."

What they didn't know that Yuuri was behind the door the entire time, hearing all of it.

**End Flashback**

_Predictable. I wonder how long they know what Conrad did to me and our feelings for each other._

Yuuri turn from watching the window and went out of his room and head to Conrad's room. Time to finish their afternoon conversation.

AN So what do you think of this Chapter? Conrads not off the hook yet. next chapter is all on Yuuri with Conrad. it will be a turning point for them. Dont forget to review...


	3. Chapter 3

**Of Woos and Chased.**

**Chapter 3.**

Conrad entered his bedroom much later in the evening. It was nearly midnight. He just got back from patrolling the whole castle even thou he didn't have too. The reason was to clear his head and not thinking of the scandal that emerge earlier. But that prove to be impossible.

He walks down to his study table and slum down in defeat. The events during dinner still fresh in his mind.

_How could this happen to me? Not only had my guards gone out the window every time Yuuri is nearby but I also get caught in the act with Yuuri!_

Conrad groan just thinking of him. Actually he was also blushing bright red when he remembered Yuuri's predatory gaze. The same gaze that got his heart beat wildly and his breathing to hitch. If he was ever truthful to himself, he will admit that he actually like that attention a little too much.

"Oh Shinou, Why can't I stopped thinking of him." Said Conrad to know one in particular.

"Thinking of me already? We're not in dream land yet."

Conrad froze in shocked. He knew to well who that voice belongs too.

Out of the shadow behind his door, out step Yuuri. His body was half conceal in the shadows. His face was smug and eyes twinkling in mischief.

Conrad slowly got up to greeted his King.

"Good evening, Your Majesty"

In a flash, Yuuri was in front of him. His eyes flash with annoyance.

"Must we had this conversation every time Conrad? I told you uppity times to just Call me Yuuri"

Conrad gives out a small smile. "My apologies, Yuuri. It's a habit that is hard to break"

"Well, you just have to break it. Of all people, you irritated me the most when you greeted me so formally"

"I will try my best Yuuri."

Yuuri smile his bashful smile. Then he pushed Conrad slowly by his chest as a gesture to sit down. And then sit himself on a nearby chair.

Conrad turn and face outside while trying to calm his racing heart. Yuuri's hand on his heart send shivers down his spine.

Meanwhile, Yuuri was watching Conrad. The light from the moon give Conrad an ethereal figure that keep Yuuri enchanted.

_Great lord_. Thought Yuuri. _Why this man have to effected me so much. He looked like a mystical creature under the moonlight. Didn't he have any idea what his handsomeness did to me. _

"Dinner was very entertaining don't you agree Conrad"

Conrad was brought out of his musing by Yuuri, who was still watching Conrad.

"Entertaining Yuuri?"

"Yes, with the whole castle knows of our _secret affairs_."

Conrad didn't know how many times he blushed that day. And he is sure he is blushing now since he can feel the heat on his cheeks.

"You didn't answer my question you know" said Yuuri nonchalantly.

"What question was that?"

Yuuri edge himself closer to Conrad. So close in fact that Conrad find himself trapped… again!.

"What were you doing every time you're walking behind me Conrad? Checking me out? Indulging himself in the feel of what is like to have me be yours.

"Your Majesty" said Conrad. Automatically pushing Yuuri away and rise to his feat. "I didn't have time for those Yuuri. I'm just a common soldier. Even with Julia-.. I don't want to discuss this.

As Conrad was on his way to the door, he find himself suddenly thrown to his bed. Yuuri was on top of him before he could even blink. In shock, Conrad own hands had risen to grip around Yuri's wrists. His eyes mirrored fear when he saw determination on Yuuri's face.

"Why are afraid to love Conrad? Is it because of Julia?"

"It has nothing to do with Julia"

"Your a liar. You shield your heart since Julia's death. Heck Conrad, my dad said you were dead when he first met you. Tell me, is it?"

"No"

"Is it?"

"No…"

"IS IT?"

"What do you know Yuuri" Conrad said harshly. His voice thick with emotions. "Julia was everything to me. All cherished her. She understand me. Even thou it is forbidden since she is engaged to another… and when she left… when she left…"

Conrad was not be able to continue. It was painful enough to have to relieve it. But to tell Yuuri the reason he was afraid was even worst.

"Look at me Conrad" ordered Yuuri. When he got Conrad's full attention, he continue. "I know you're afraid if I died and left you like Julia did, about being alone, but Conrad you don't have too. I'm not going anywhere. I won't die because I know you'll be there to protect me. And if you're afraid that I left you for another, don't be. For I have harbored this feelings for you since the moment we met."

Conrad continue to watch Yuuri in silence. His heart feels warm, knowing he have nothing to fear about being alone and that Yuuri will always love him.

Yuuri kisses conrad's forehead. "If you need proof, I can still give it to you." Then he proceed in giving Conrad a soul shattering kiss that left them breathless.

"I have no patience with all the playing of hard to get Conrad. But if you insist, I'll be more then happy to chase you. But in the end, I will have you and you'll be mine."

"And if I don't?" Conrad smirked. He intended to play hard to get from now on. So that Yuuri can proof to him that he really meant his words. He need more then words to be reassured.

Yuuri leered and give Conrad a last kiss before he said "Oh you will. I intent to claim you as mine, and nothing will stop me. Not even a reluctant bride."

With that said, Yuuri left and went back to his room. But not before leaving a single red rose at Conrad's coffee table without breaking eye contact with Conrad.

Conrad continue to stare after Yuuri's retreat. After he got out of his stupor, he pick up the rose that Yuuri left him and smell it. Wondering all this while what have he done to be entangle in such a mess.

AN So.. what do you think? should i end this story right here or should i continue... how do you like Yuuri's character and Conrad's character so far? There is not many fics about Yuuri the dominant or male male type is there... i mean really.. some the story always potray yuuri some kind of a sub in a relationship... Review ()


	4. Chapter 4

**Of Woos and Chased.**

**Chapter 4.**

A month has pass since that night. Since then, Yuuri didn't pursue Conrad further with fervour but he did leave Conrad a rose everyday. He wanted to give Conrad space and in time, Yuuri hope that Conrad will feel comfortable and warm up with him being a lover and very much a keeper.

But all that flew out the window when he was suddenly been dumped back to Earth!

_Why that impossible twit!_. Seethed Yuuri as he make his way out of the lake with Murata. _Even thou I inherited the Great One powers, I still got dumped when I'm not looking._

Then Yuuri remembered something. That morning at breakfast, Conrad was a little too happy. He was practically skipping. Later, when he Conrad and Murata went to see Ulrike, he saw that Conrad was passing Ulrike a secret eye contact then they thought he wasn't looking.

_He must have been planning this just to prolong my suffering. I'm trying to be gentle and he is testing my patience with his stubbornness and his game of "Hard to Get"._

Yuuri let out a smirk and leered.

_Well now my beloved prince, if you are bored with all the normal things, maybe I should spice things up with a little more fervour when I get back there. Just you wait Conrad, when I get back there, I'm gonna get you and I'll get you good!._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Meanwhile, back at Blood Pledge Castle.

" You asked Ulrike to send His Majesty back to Earth?!" screamed Gunter.

"Yes I did"

"But why Conrart?" asked Wolfram.

"Just feel like it."

"You are playing in dangerous water here Conrart" said Gwendal. "His Majesty hasn't pursue you with intense fervour since the news of the affairs. And you are getting way out of line in testing him."

Conrad sigh. He put his pen down and looked at the three gentlemen in front of him.

"I'm aware of that. However, I can't help it if I need to feel more reassured by His Majesty's love and affection. I did it because I want to know how this parting effects him and how loyal he is to me.

The others stare at Conrad in shook. Two things run through their heads. One is _Lucky we asked Murata to investigate King Yuuri true propose _and_ I know Conrad is uncertain but never thought to this extent._

"But this effect you too" said Gunter.

"Come again Gunter."

"No matter how hard you're trying to deny it, you actually like the attention King Yuuri is giving to you."

Conrad just sat behind his desk. Shocked at the insight that came out from Gunter. By the looks on his brothers face, they seem to agree with Gunter.

"Not only that" Continued Gwendal. "You of all should know how much His Majesty will misses you. Therefore, I know that you too will misses him just as badly."

Once the three of them have said whatever they wanted to say, they left the room. Leaving Conrad alone too his thoughts. Conrad got up from his desk and went out the balcony to watch the kingdom pass slowly beneath him.

_Gwendal is right_. Thought Conrad bitterly. _I do misses him. Especially his game of dominance_.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Hey Shibuya!"

Yuuri turn around and greeted Murata with a bashful smile.

"Murata, What brings you here?"

"The park is a public place Shibuya. I have my right to be here."

"So it seems" laugh Yuuri.

Yuuri and Murata continue to walk in silence, watching all the people around them. All this time, Yuuri was thinking things on Demon Kingdom and Conrad while Murata just watch Yuuri, trying to figure out what he is thinking. Over the years, Yuuri has succeeded in concealing his emotions, making it impossible to read. Even Conrad and Gwendal are having difficulty in predicting their king. Once they settle down on their usual bench near the fountain, Murata ask.

"Penny for you thoughts Shibuya"

Yuuri just give a small smile and said "Just thinking Murata"

"Of Conrad?"

"That and other stuff."

"No doubt one of them are ways to get back at Conrad for dumping you here or better still, ways to seduce him." Smirk Murata.

Yuuri just smirk at his friend, his eyes dancing with mischief. Trust Murata to bring out the darker side of him. Yuuri, the Casanova minus the infidelity ofcourse and Yuuri, the lover. It was thanks to Murata who took him to that prestige underground club and introduce to him the wonders behind close doors. It was from then on, Yuuri kept going to night clubs and learn various ways of how to please man and woman a like, including how to seduce and dance seductively. According to those that he slept with, he was very good at what he is doing. He didn't enjoy having sex with a lot of people, but what better way to learn without his parents knowing? How did Murata get so involved with night life in the first place, Yuuri doesn't know.

"Now, now Murata. I know you lusted over me but that doesn't excuse you to pry out all the _little_ details of my affairs with Conrad."

"As if Shibuya" laugh Murata. Then seriously he said "I'm not trying to pry just wanted to know how deeply your feelings for Conrad runs and to remind you because of past experience, he became so uncertain in love."

Yuuri let out a sigh. He is very much knows the fact. Why do you think he go slow with Conrad?

"Why do you think I go slow with him? Only leave a rose secretly for him? Don't you think that shows how much I love him enough that I'm willing to go slow or wait until he's ready?"

"But I need to know if you're going to be faithful to him. Love him and cherish him with all your might."

Yuuri look long and hard at Murata. He has the feeling that this interrogation isn't just from his curiosity, but by someone's else as well.

"This isn't just you isn't it. Its Gwendal and Wolframs fear as well."

Murata's silence was his answer.

Yuuri get up and stand directly in front of Murata. The evening sun rays shone at Yuuri's figure make him look like a powerful and deadly enemy. His eye was narrowed shone bright with determination, authorities, and truth.

"Listen and listen well Murata and you can show them this conversation which you are recording with you recorder later."

_How did he know?_ Thought Murata. His eyes wide with shocked.

"I really love and care Conrad deeply. Rest assured that I would never do anything to harm or hurt him. I know there going to be many obstacles including his insecurity. But I can bear it. I wont force my love on him. I know what I said last month makes it look like I just lust for him, but in reality it is far from it.

"Then what is it Shibuya? What is it about Conrad that you find attractive!" asked Murata.

Yuuri eyes soften. He seems to be deep in memory lane when he speak.

"Physically, I like his soft brown hair and eyes. But I love his smile the most and his eyes that twinkle when he laugh. It warms my heart every time. I like it when he does his best for the sake of everyone who is inferior of him. His personality, everything. And I won't want him to change one single bit."

Murata was touched hearing this. Who would have thought that King Yuuri was such a sweet talker, this side of Casanova that he rarely seen. Murata has no doubt now that Yuuri would take care of Conrad well.

"I rest my case, Shibuya."

"Good!"

"So" said Murata suddenly. The mischief glint is back in his eyes. "Any plans involving cornering Conrad or catch him naked in the bath or anything that involve you and him in lewd behavior in public-"

"Murata?"

"Yes Shibuya?"

"Stop trying to plant delicious image to my brain here. If you keep this up, I might just abandon my intention of going slow with Conrad and just take him!"

"Take a chill pill Shibuya." Said Murata. Then he added " Want to go the Club tonight?"

"Murata!!"

Yuuri was trying to get some sense into Murata. He just tell his heart out about Conrad and Murata asked him if he wanted to go clubbing?!! _What is WRONG with the man?_ Try as he might but it was no used. Murata was already rolling on the floor with laughter.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Back at Blood Pledge Castle.

Conrad is sleeping in his bed. He is currently having a wonderful dream where he is playing with his sons and daughters with Yuuri at his side. Unconsciously, Conrad murmured Yuuri's name and smile in his sleep.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

AN Yeah!!! by popular demands i have decided to continue. thanks to those who support me... so what do you think of the chapter? Anyone remember the names of the skeleton or the name of its.. er.. kind??


	5. Chapter 5

**Of Woos and Chased.**

**Chapter 5.**

"Tell me something Conrart."

Conrad turned and look at his mother. He and Lady Celi were walking around and gazing at the Flower Garden. It might be late at night, but it was full moon so he can see everything clearly.

"Do you truly enjoyed this game of yours? Let the King chased you as hard as he can?." Asked Lady Celi. Her eyes were soft, but there are hints of mischief in them.

"Why do you ask mother? It is mine and the Kings affairs after all. Isn't what happen between us should stay between us only?"

"I'm your mother, my son. So it is very save to conclude such matters as love with me. And I'm curious, how far are you going to push the King before you conceded?"

Conrad bent down. And pluck out one of the red rose flower his mother had planted right beside his 'Conrart stands upon the Earth' flower. It was one of the roses that Yuuri left for him. When his mother found out about the roses, she asked (actually stole one cause Conrad refused to give her a single rose for her gardens) if she could plant it. He was very reluctant at first. Who wouldn't, it was Yuuri who gave him, but in the end he let her have a single rose. But _only_ a single rose. Once it is planted, his mother named it 'Yuuri's passionate heart'.

Just at the mention of Yuuri and Conrad have butterflies in his stomach. Somehow it makes him nervous. He never felt this way before. Not even with Julia. He is both afraid yet eagerly wanted to be close to Yuuri. Secretly hoping that Yuuri will look at him again with those intense and burning eyes.

He wondered what Yuuri will do to him when he found out that he is responsible of sending him to Earth? will he just shrugged it off or will he...

Conrad bit his bottom lips with anticipation. His face is flushed.

"As far as I can. Mother. Plus, Yuuri doesn't seem to mind."

"Of course he doesn't. But I know his getting frustrated." Said Lady Celi, eyes twinkle with mirth.

"I know"

"Then why do you-"

Before Lady Celi can finished her question, something suddenly dawn to her. She has watch her son interaction with the King often enough, yet a simple thing such as this, she let it slip. How many times have she watch Conrad secretly give the king a look of longing, or the way the king continue to watch him with passion and desire?

"You really love the way the King is watching you with burning desire, didn't you?"

Conrad blushed so red that it put the tomato redness to shame.

Seeing this, Lady Celi laughed out laud. It brought tears to her eyes.

_My, my, my. _Think Lady Celi as she still laughed at her son_. Of all my sons, you dear Conrart inherited my attitude when it comes to love. How I wish Dan Hiri is here with us. He would find this very amusing as well. _

"You find this amusing mother?" inquired Conrad, while looking at his mother with amused eyes.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"You are so like me Conrart." Said Lady Celi as she rubbed her tears away. "This is the same technique I used with your father."

"Same technique mother? What technique?" asked Conrad, puzzled.

"I didn't jumped your father immediately. I too played the hard to get. Your father, like King Yuuri took up the challenge and pursue me. Eventually, I conceded to him."

"Why mother? What did father do to you that make you conceded?" asked Conrad with great interest.

Lady Celi tilt her head a little in signaling Conrad to walk with her to the garden pond. And walk they did.

"It doesn't matter what he do Conrart. The fact is, you have to believe that what he done is enough and trust him. Your father didn't do anything special. It is I who decided when it is enough and I give in, once I'm sure that he take good care of me."

Conrad was silent. That was the same thing Yuuri asked of him. Even though Yuuri didn't say it out laud. Trust.

All of the sudden, the water in the pond start to swirl. And before he knew what hit him, Yuuri come out of the water and landed on top of him, landing them both in a very compromising position.

Yuuri cough out the water then look at the person he landed on. Black eyes met brown. For a moment, neither of them move as they seem to be in shocked at seeing each other. They didn't even notice Lady Celi being drag away by Murata so they can have a little privacy.

"Yuuri." Said Conrad softly.

"Conrad." Said Yuuri with equal fervour.

They seem to continue to stare at each other for another minute or two before Conrad realize the indecent position they are in.

"Yuuri." Stammered Conrad. " can you pleased get off me? It is indecent-"

His words died in his throat when he saw Yuuri's predatory gaze. Not only that, Yuuri also have the look of pure lust with hint of determination in them.

Conrad just lay still, transfix at Yuuri as he traces his face with that expert hand of his. That same hand traces down and further down and…. Is Yuuri unbuttoned his jacket?

Conrad gasp out on shock and in pleasure when he feel Yuuri's hips rubbing his, or more specifically, Yuuri's balls rubbing his… Oh Shinou!!!

Panic start to grab hold on Conrad. He immediately try to push Yuuri aside, but Yuuri just pin both of his hand to his side.

Conrad's head was spinning. Here he is, being pinned again. What is it with him being pinned anyway? As much as he like what Yuuri is doing to him, there are things that need to considered. They're both are _Not_ in the bedroom right now… they're in the gardens! At the ponds for heaven sake!! What if someone happens to walk by and saw them?

_Or worst _think Conrad_ what if Yozak the one that found us like this?_

Yuuri leaned to whisper into Conrad's ear, his voice harsh. "You really done it this time. Asking Ulrike to dumped me on Earth without my consent. Have you really gone desperate and wish me to take you as a punishment? Right here.. Right now…"

Conrad eyes widened at those words. He open his mouth to denied those words. But Yuuri to this opportunity to silence him with a tongue dueling kiss.

Conrad moan in pleasure as he feel Yuuri sweet tongue swept inside his. This kiss wasn't even tender. But ravenous and carnal.

Conrad was so overwhelmed. He could barely think.

Yuuri kisses not only centered on his mouth, they also strayed on his jaw and neck. Conrad let out a lusty sigh as Yuuri leave wet kisses, licking and nibbing on his jaw and his neck.

Hearing Conrad's lusty sound, Yuuri slowly stop what he is doing, and look at Conrad. He smirked seeing Conrad's expression. His eyes were full of desire and his lips were swollen.

"Do you like it Conrad. Love the way I pleasure you? Well my dear, they'll be more. And if you're not careful in this games we play, you'll be taken before we're even married and have our wedding night. And if that happens… that would be a shame although I won't regret it."

With that said, Yuuri slowly, but seductively get up and pulling Conrad up with him before leaving for his room. Leaving Conrad standing there thinking what the hell happen and what did Yuuri mean?.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

As Conrad make his way to his room, he bumped into Yozak.

"Where have you been, Captain?" asked Yozak. "The King has retired to his room about fifteen ago."

"Around the castle." Conrad lied.

Yozak take a good look at him. Conrad saw that his eyes first went wide, then his whole face lift up and has a mischievous grin that threatening to become even wider.

"Well Captain." Said Yozak, voice thick with amusement. "If you planning to continue patrolling around, I suggest you button your jacket all the way up."

Then he laugh while holding his sideand pointing at his neck. "Because your hickey is showing proudly." He said inbetween the laughs.

Conrad reaction was immediately turn pale and went to check himself on the nearest shiny object. He blushed bright red when he saw that Yozak was right. His neck is full of Yuuri's love bites.

Conrad did his best to glare at Yozak, but it wasn't working. So he went straight to his room without another word to Yozak, who by now was grinning at his back.

_He gave me a love bite! Oh shinou… I won't hear the end of it now. Not when Yozak the one that saw it._

With that thought, he silently went inside his room to have a good night rest.

(AN ok… done another chapter. Gosh.. I can't help thinking that this story started out innocent and then THIS chapter….. sigh… review….)


	6. Chapter 6

**Of Woos and Chased.**

**Chapter 6.**

A week later…

Conrad open his eyes as the rays of the morning sun touch his eyes. He lay there, facing his ceiling and think of all the things he need to do on that day. But he got distracted with the very strong smell of Yuuri's roses.

_Yuuri._

He was right regarding Yozak. A week ago, Yozak saw the love bite Yuuri gave him. Actually, that redhead had saw the whole thing about what they were doing by the lake. And had gone and shouted it out to the world. By evening the next day, the whole castle knows what happen. Everywhere he goes, all the maids chatter excitingly. The less shy ones even wanted to see the mark!

His mother was very enthusiastic about the whole thing and wanted to know every detail. Conrad just glared at Yuuri when Yozak was happily telling everyone what he saw during dinner. But the King just sits there, smiling his sultry smile and eyes which is twinkling mischievously overtime, and listen to all of it with pure delight and amusement. He even added up a few details that Yozak has forgotten, which cause Conrad to leave the room early because he was blushing like mad.

Conrad turn his head a little to admire Yuuri's blooming flowers that he put in a vase on his bedside table. He like the blood red flowers, the position of the vase, the petals of the flowers all around the table…..

_Petals?!?_

Conrad immediately sit up on his bed. His eyes went wide with what he is seeing.

Petals.

Rose petals. There everywhere. On his bedside tables, all around the floor of his bedrooms, even on his bed. Everything was covered with rose petals.

As he looked around his room, he saw that there's a letter for him on the pillow beside him. With a single rose attached.

He knew who send the letter along with the surprise, but that didn't stop him from having a warm feeling spreading through his heart. So he just opened the letter (with utmost care) and read the content.

_My Dearest Conrad,_

_Good morning… I hope you like your surprise. I had a hard time doing it without waking you up. Anyway Happy Birthday beloved. This décor is just the first present. The second will be reveal later tonight. I hope you have an enjoyable day today. This means no doing any of your usual jobs at all. I will see you tonight at dinner for your birthday celebration._

_With Love,_

_Yuuri._

Conrad just let out a soft smile. Part of him was enthusiastic about his second surprise from Yuuri. But he knew no matter how he beg, Yuuri won't give in till the time comes.

So after he kept the letter inside his desk, he freshen himself up and went riding for the whole day. Occasionally stopping by to give a helping hand to anyone needed. But most of the time, he played baseball with the younger children.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

At the castle, while Conrad was riding….

"Are you _sure_ you want to do this, Shibuya?"

"Yep.. this would be my gift for him."

"Don't you think this is a little too dramatic?"

"Just because I have a wild side, doesn't mean I can't be sentimental. I'm sure he'll love it. It's one of my ways of proving to him my love and affections."

"I get it Shibuya. But how are going to get this thing in motion? We don't have the exact equipment to operate it."

"Murata I thought you are the wise man of double black?"

"Well I am…."

"Then you should know that there are alternative ways to get my birthday surprise in motion, or have you suddenly become so simple minded.. Now hurry up and get the decorations done! I want it to be perfect for the celebration."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Conrad's birthday celebration was grand affair. Everyone in Shin Makoku attended to celebrate Conrads birthday. Childrens enjoying themselves with the delicious foods and cakes the castle provided.

Yuuri knows that Conrad is like by many. But he didn't think that _this_ many to turn up!! Luckily he set this party till midnight. So that the families can celebrate privately later.

Conrad, with all his politeness, entertains his guess at his very best. He didn't wear his normal uniform that night. Instead, he is wearing a uniform similar to his older brother (the one without the long coat) except his was in royal but rich red with gold trimming. Yuuri insist he wear white gloves, said it makes him look good and dashing.

(AN I don't know any other colours that would match Conrad. Brown is too common, green & blue is out since it's gwendals & wolframs colours)

Throughout the celebration, Conrad keep giving discreet glance to Yuuri while the latter was chatting with all his subordinate.

_Yuuri _whine Conrad desperately. In silence_. when are we going to get sometime alone? I'm anxious about your surprise you have for me. _

Yuuri turn to look at him and smile his best smile at him. Making Conrad difficult to breath. Yuuri excuses himself from his friends and walk straight towards him.

Conrad watch all this in slow motion. His heart is beating frantically and whildly. who can blame him. Yuuri simply look drop dead gorgeous in his new royal uniform. Whoever design those outfit really knows how to make people drool because it clings to all the right places. Hell... he is sure he himself look starving.

As usual, Conrad alway misses the look on the Kings face when he is checking Conrad out. Yuuri look more then starving, he look like he's going to take Conrad right then and there. Lucky it is Conrad's celebration or else he did just that.

"If you want to make me lusting over you, you have certainly succeeded." Said Yuuri the moment he reached Conrad, and eyeing him up and down with fervour. "I can hardly get my eyes off you. Are you enjoying yourself. Is the celebration not up to your expectation?"

Conrad let out a laugh. "This celebration is more then I expected. And I enjoyed it immensely, Your Majesty."

"Conrad don't get me started. I told you, it's Yuuri!. Why bother naming me if you prefer to call me 'Your Majesty' my whole life." _God! He's so obstinated._

"I'm sorry, Yuuri. But you know I must called you that for formal reason's." _What is he doing to me?!_

Yuuri just lift his hand in the air and said "I give up."

Then Yuuri let himself closer to Conrad so he can whisper in his ears.

"I notice that you seem edgy." Whispered Yuuri. His eyes seductive and his grin is mischievous. "Don't worry your handsome little head. Your surprise will be revealed before the night is over." Yuuri wink at Conrad.

Conrad can feel his face heated up. He didn't think Yuuri can read him very well. He really needed to get a grip of himself or else risked the guess saw how he is swooning over the King. What he didn't know that the whole world already know the chemistry between the King and his personal protector, and are waiting for the outcome with bated breath.

- - - - - - - - - - -

(AN I better stop here. If I continue typing any longer, this going to end up as the last chapter. Next is the real last chapter. Don't worry Conyuu fans out there. It is going to be very sweet ending. Anybody want to guess what Yuuri surprises is? )


	7. Chapter 7

**"Of Woos and Chased"**

Chapter 7

Everyone was sitting around at the usual dining table. The celebration had ended half an hour ago, but they still had presents to give… well, only Yuuri's surprise was really left, at least. The others had all have given Conrad his gifts earlier.

Conrad looked around the room. Everyone was talking quietly amongst themselves. His mother and Annisina were talking about god knows what, and Gwendal and Gunter were talking about the celebration itself most likely. Wolfram, Giesela, Greta, and Yozak were still enjoying the last morsels of the feast. But Murata and King Yuuri seemed to have both disappeared.

_Where is he? _thought Conrad._ He promised that we would celebrate together after the public celebration. Why is he not here?_

Conrad couldn't help feeling a little disappointed. He had really been looking forward to spending time with his King. He needed Yuuri like a person needed air.

While Conrad was thinking about Yuuri, he hadn't realized that Gwendal was watching him the whole time, nor how his mother kept giving him glances with barely hidden looks of impatience and happiness on her face.

The door of the dining hall suddenly opened and Murata and King Yuuri stepped into the room. They seemed to be in the midst of a heated discussion but cut the conversation short immediately after entering the room. Murata looked unsure and was about to speak again to Yuuri but obviously decided against it and let the matter drop after catching a warning look from Yuuri. Yuuri wore an expression of determination that seemed to scream "It's final!"

Conrad's eyes lit up the moment he saw Yuuri. His smile immediately graced his lips. It was a completely unconscious happy expression that didn't escape the notice of any of the people present.

Yuuri took his seat next to Conrad and took Conrad's hand in his, squeezing it lightly as if to assure him that he was there and would never disappear.

"Where have you been?" asked Conrad. He was so relieved he could burst. "I've been waiting a little anxiously for you."

Yuuri gave him the tenderest smile and said, "Tending to your present, naturally. But you still have to wait just a little longer…" Conrad's expression fell a little at those words. "… I mean, we can't celebrate without a cake now, can we?"

At the mention of the word 'cake', the three maids, as if on cue, entered, carrying with them a medium-sized, delicious-looking chocolate cake, complete with a topping of cream and strawberries.

Conrad's eyes went wide. It was readily apparent that this chocolate cake came from Earth. It was his most favorite flavor, ever since Yuri had introduced it to him during a visit and he hadn't told anyone about this preferencethere at Shin Makoku.

"How did you..?" Conrad couldn't even finish his sentence. He was in awe.He looked at his King and saw that he had this mysterious look in his eye, but in a good way.

After singing the Birthday song, Yuuri leaned in and whispered in Conrad's ear, "Make a wish, beloved, and blow out the candle."

Conrad bit his lip in anticipation and then blew out the candle. Each of the guests cheered and proceeded to have a slice of the delicious looking cake.

"Wow. This is good," said Wolfram, after having a first bite. "Where did you get this? I don't think there is a cake quite like this here in the Demon Kingdom?"

"It's a recipe from Earth. You'll realize that there is lots you can learn there if you pay attention to all the things around you while you're there," Yuuri remarked.

Once they all have stuffed themselves full, all of them, minus Greta who has gone to bed a few minutes earlier on Yuuri's order saying that it was late for a young lady to be up, headed, at Yuuri's invitiation, to Conrad's bedroom. Yuuri hinted that his surprise was waiting there, and that everyone was welcome to witness it.

When they entered Conrad's quarters, the room was very dark. They couldn't see a thing.

"Why is it so dark in here?" asked Conrad. He was the first to enter the room. "Why isn't the room lit up?"

Suddenly the room lit right up. After adjusting his eyesight, Conrad looked around the room and gasped.

The room was decorated beautifully. Petals were still scattered all around the floor, but this time there were several of his and Yuuri's flowers decorating the room, and even on his four poster bed there was a nicely done bouquet hanging from one of the posts. A collection of chairs had been moved in and were arranged so that they faced a mini stage that had been set up against one wall. There was no music equipment, but there were actual speakers placed in the four corners of the room. And on the right side of the stage, there was a cd player placed on a small table.

"This room looks like a honeymoon suite…" commented Wolfram, who got a smack in the head from Giesela and a pinch from Annisina for saying that. Yozak, who was standing guard by the door, was laughing silently after he heard Wolfram's word.

Conrad blushed. His heart was beating at a rapid speed. The blush darkened and his heart sped up further when he saw the look on Yuuri's face. That expression was full of love, pride, lust, and tenderness and all of it was directed squarely at him.

"Well then," said Murata, stepping to the table. "Take a seat, everyone. The Surprise is about to begin."

As soon as he said this, the room dimmed a little. Everyone, except Yozak, took a seat, with Conrad front and centre, Annisina, Giesela and Lady celi on his right, and Gwendal, Wolfram, Gunter and Murata on his left, and waited. Yozak remained leaning by the door, looking amused.

Then the music started… and Yuuri was standing in the middle of the stage, preparing to sing.

"Na na na na ...

You're my everything

The sun that shines above you makes the bluebird sing

The stars that twinkle way up in the sky

Tell me I'm in love."

Gasps could be heard around the room. Everyone turned and looked at Conrad and saw that his eyes were shining. His eyes never left the stage.

"When I kiss your lips

I feel the rolling thunder to my finger tips

And all the while my head in a spin

Deep with in I'm in love"

Yuuri looked at Conrad with passion and with tenderness and love as he swayed to the music.

"You're my everything and nothing

Really matters but the love you bring

You're my everything

To see you in the morning with those big brown eyes

You're my everything

Forever and the day

I need you close to me

You're my everything

You never have to worry never fear

For I am near"

As the song reached an instrumental bridge, Yuuri descended from the stage and went to Conrad, pulled him to his feet, took him in his arms, and began to dance a slow dance, oblivious to the world around him, oblivious to everything but the man finally in his arms.

"You're my everything

I live upon the land and see the sky above

I'll swim within oceans sweet and warm

There's no storm my love

You're my everything no nothing

Really matters but the love you bring

You're my everything

To see you in the morning with those big brown eyes

You're my everything

Forever and the day

I need you close to me

You're my everything

You never have to worry never fear

For I am near"

All of the ladies present, especially Lady Celi, sighed at the sight the couple made. She was so happy for her son and more than a little touched by Yuuri's gift to her son. She smiled a tender smile knowing her son would be well taken care of.

Gwendal and Wolfram were also both very happy and satisfied. There was no doubt now in their minds that Yuuri would make their brother happy. Murata had shown them the recorded conversation, but this proved to them that Yuuri really meant his declared devotion to Conrart. There was nothing more to be done.

Yozak also smiled, if a bit wistfully, seeing how happy his captain finally appeared to be. Yuuri had proven to them all, and most of all to Conrad, the sincerity of his love. And it was very clear that there was deep love in both Conrad's and Yuuri's eyes for each other.

"When I hold you tight

there's nothing that can harm you in the lonely night

I'll come to you and keep you safe and warm

Yes, so strong my love"

Tears escaped Conrad's eyes and Yuuri brushed his cheek with his finger, and continued to hold Conrad ever more tightly in his embrace. They both remembered the conversation that fateful night, where Yuuri swore that he would never leave Conrad for whatever reason. That he would never leave Conrad alone again.

"When I kiss your lips

I feel the rolling thunder to my finger tips

And all the while my head in a spin

Deep within I'm in love."

As the song ended, they still stared at one another with gazes full of love, and didn't notice that the others had quietly left to give them time alone.

"What do you think of the gift?" whispered Murata as he and Gwendal silently closed the bedroom door.

Gwendal lifted his brows. "I think this is just what Conrart needed to reassure his heart," answered Gwendal. "After all, only a fool would fail to see how much they're in love with each other."

Wolfram and Yozak both nodded, and everyone agreed with his statement and went to their respective rooms to rest.

Back in Conrad's quarters, Yuuri finished the dance and gently pushed Conrad down to sit in the love chair he had also brought over from Earth.

"Did you like your surprise, love?" asked Yuuri as he sat beside Conrad and brought his arms around his neck.

Conrad nodded. He was still feeling too overwhelmed to trust himself to speak just yet.

"How did you find the cake?" Yuuri asked, leaning in a little closer, fingers sliding into Conrad's soft hair at the back of his neck.

"It was incredible. Where did you get it, Yuuri?"

Yuuri's hand traced down Conrad's face as he answered, "I made it, of course. It took me the whole day yesterday to get it right. And I made it just for you."

"I didn't know you could bake," Conrad said, with a touch of wonder, looking at Yuuri.

"Many don't," said Yuuri with a sultry look. "I'm sure we can make more and find various ... uses for it."

Conrad blushed beet red which Yuuri found both amusing and quite appealing. By now, he thought that Conrad would have gotten used to all the dark looks that Yuuri kept giving him.

"Is it true?" asked Conrad hesitantly. "All that you were saying to me before ..."

Yuuri just smiled and drew in to brush a light kiss softly across Conrad's lips.

"All of it is true, love. I would never and _will_ never lie about such things." He looked at Conrad seriously and then gently took his chin in his hands. "I'm not going anywhere, Conrad. And I'll never let you feel alone again."

Yuuri then raised Conrad's face between his hands and pressed his mouth against his, and for the first time, he felt Conrad truly respond to his kiss, with warmth and vigor, and Yuri couldn't help the thrill that ran through him, or how touched and overjoyed he felt. He enfolded Conrad in his embrace and gradually deepened the kiss, until both were breathless with pulses racing.

He pulled back and looked into Conrad's eyes, which had darkened and yet seemed brighter and more beautiful than ever.

Yuuri stood unsteadily and led Conrad to his bed and laid him down. This time Conrad offered no resistance, but looked up at Yuuri with trust and love, the desire clear in his eyes. Yuuri smiled down at him andjoined him on top soon after.

"I'll be here, as long as you want me," he whispered. "I'm yours." He ran a hand over that beloved face. "And you are mine. Now and forever more."

With that, Yuuri leaned down and sealed both their lips with a kiss and proceeded to make that night the best night for the both of them by showing Conrad just how much he meant his words.

Tears of happiness flowed from Conrad's eyes. He now believed that no matter what, Yuuri would always be with him. All the wooing was over, all of the chasing was done, and he had finally surrendered. He had nothing more to fear because he now knew that Yuuri would always love and cherish him.

His heart was at last content.

The End.

-----------

AN I finally finished doing this last chapter. I hope this chapter is a good conclusion for this fics.

I want to thank you to those who have supported me while creating this story. You guys are the best.

To those who adore this story, watch out for the sequal. Its going to be post sometimes soon.

Don't forget to review.


End file.
